Buffy, Faith, and the Quest for Cookies
by Cotto
Summary: Buffy and Faith, magically transformed into their kindergarten-age pasts, go on a quest for tasty cookies. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.


**Faith, Buffy, and the Quest for Cookies.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, the associated comics, or any copyrights thereto- this is just for fun, my own and that of others. I forego any financial gain to this and will not accept a single red cent for this_.

 **Summary:** _Buffy and Faith, magically transformed into their kindergarten-age pasts, go on a quest for tasty cookies. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

 **Genre(s):** _Friendship, Action/Adventure. (This is a kiddie fic, folks- no romance goes on here- but friendship love: absolutely!)_

 **Rated:** _K+ or G, depending on the site's rating systems- this is incredibly gentle._

 **Tags:** _Silliness, friendship-love, kid-fic, action/adventure, play, inspired by a picture on Humor Heart Heat website._

 **Setting/Timeline:** _Season 3 of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", later half, but Faith hasn't betrayed the Scoobies like she did pretty early on in the show, so it's a bit AU._

 **Characters:** _Mr. Gordo, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, Rack, Joyce Summers._

 **Pairing(s):** _Buffy/Faith (friendship pairing)._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _This is a kiddie fic, folks, and is likely to be a short one- perhaps a one or two chapter piece, but it may be more depending on how long it takes and can go- should be fun to read._

 **Chapter 1.): "This Spell Has Messed Us Up."**

 **Chapter 1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _This'll be a short one, folks, but sweet- filled with real friendship if I get my way, and I should as the writer. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_

Rack sat at his desk, going over his magic cards and considering what this evening had bestowed on him: just recently he was visited by not one but two different Slayers who were out to pay eachother back- and just like the wizard he was, he elected to take both their deals and pit them against eachother. Night had fallen, and it was a star-filled night at that, but deep in his magically protected home he was relatively safe from the nasties who roamed the streets of Sunnydale California. He also had in his head a plan to disable his nemeses who'd come to him begging his aid... it was just too good! He'd give them both exactly what they wanted: he'd disable their opponent and leave her helpless to her opponent and see how this went.

Therefore, as both Elizabeth Anne Summers, who preferred to go by "Buffy" and Faith Lehane slept in their respective homes and beds, he set to work performing the spell that'd teach them not to mess with him. Both young women had threatened him, and he was pretty angry about that- so he was about to do quite a job on their lives!

Some hours later:

Buffy awoke and it looked to the teenager like her room was way too big; something was officially off, and it baffled the blonde teen to no end! Meanwhile, Faith was having the same exact confusion- plus for her she hadn't had exactly the safest or happiest childhood, so to revert to her kindergarten or preschool days was very upsetting to the young woman- and she freaked.

Buffy wasn't doing much better herself, but she'd had a more stable childhood, so her memories were less rebellious than her brunette "frenemy" Faith, who she got a kick out of imagining her reaction to this event- from what Elizabeth Summers had heard, Faith's childhood had been upsetting. She quickly squelched that pleasure at another young woman's fear and hurt feelings, as that'd be simply mean. _"I got to fix this now- before Mom comes by and sees me as a little kid!"_ Buffy thought, terrified of having her mom freak out about this.

Faith meanwhile had the same idea, and as she got dressed, muttered "B did something... I'm going to 'talk' to her and see what I can find out.", amazingly for both teen women, their outfits had shrunk as well as them, and to the same porportions as they had; hence they were able to be decent in dress.

As Buffy pulled on her pants, she wondered why all her clothes were kindergarten-size, then a horrible thought entered her head: high-school, usually a judgement "hell", would now be totally embarrassing to go to at the size of a five-year-old! "Faith did something, I know she did... she messed with me! She must have done a spell and did a real job on me- making me five again!" Buffy muttered, enraged.

Meanwhile, the same aforementioned wizard they'd commissioned to curse eachother was getting * _quite*_ a kick out of what he'd done- and since he'd technically fulfilled their "order" for a spell, they couldn't come crying to him in anger over their current prediciment in terms of size. Rack was however, despite his fear of not one but *two* enraged Slayers coming after him, fully armed at that- which he'd proceeded to re-enforce his dwelling to protect against the coming rage of two young ladies with superpowers of physical strength- he was also completely enjoying himself watching this chaos erupt in their lives. _"I got to write back to Ethan Rayne over his suggestion to not kill them but to simply fulfill their wish for anything they ask for- this is outstanding!"_ the magic addicted dealer thought to himself with pleasure.

Faith began to hike to Buffy's house, praying silently to a God that she barely believed in anymore that she'd arrive safely and that B would be home so they could have a little "chat" over what had been done to her.

When the brunette arrived, however, she let out a squeak of surprise: B was indeed there and it was before the ride she'd take to school, apparently- for she opened the door for her, and the exact same thing had happened to Buffy: she was very young too!

Faith covered her mouth in shock and delight at the situation, and Buffy ushered her inside to prevent anyone from seeing what'd happened to both young ladies- and getting any odd ideas.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, what do you think?_

 _Next Chapter: "The Quest for Cookies."_


End file.
